Wicked Intentions
by Drowsy Euphoria
Summary: Sam Winchester was The Boy with Demon Blood. He was incredibly powerful and strong, making him perfect for Ruby's little plan... What happens when Ruby does a certain spell during a feed, and plants the Antichrist within him? S4. Mpreg. Pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked Intentions **

**Chapter One**

Sam Winchester was the boy with the demon blood, he had always been that, would always be that, and would never be able to escape it. He would always have demon within him, and nothing could ever change that.

And now, he was steadily becoming more and more demonic than ever, losing what was left of his humanity. He was drinking demon blood, becoming addicted to it. Every little taste of it made him crave it more. The feeling of the liquid on his tongue, the taste, the feeling of it sliding down his throat... All these were the factors that made him want it so incredibly bad. Those, and the demon blood already within him, the blood he had swallowed as a baby. That would always remain in him, and the taste he would always recognize. The demon blood within him gave him great power, and he could access it if he just had more of the blood within him.

Though, his supplier for his demon blood addiction you ask? Ruby. Ruby was a demon who was very loyal to her lord, loyal to Lucifer himself. Yet Sam failed to realize it, left in the dark by her gentle touches and whispers of love. She was manipulative, and could get what she wanted. She had convinced Sam that this demon blood would help develop his psychic powers, which it would, and even though Sam wasn't one to believe demons, he found himself coming back to her more and more as the time went by.

She had told him that his powers could kill Lilith, a great and powerful white-eyed demon. Sam had originally wanted to kill Lilith out of revenge, since she had killed Dean and sent him to Hell. Yet, even after Dean had been raised out of Hell, Sam still felt an itch inside of him, pushing him to want to kill her.

Only to encourage the murder of Lilith, Ruby said that Lilith was breaking the 66 seals and had to be stopped. Ruby had lied, saying she was on Sam's side and didn't want Lucifer to rise, but as said before, she was loyal to her dark lord. Breaking the 66 seals would free Lucifer, and Sam and Dean did _not_ want that to happen. So, to only ensure her lord being freed, Ruby lied and said that killing Lilith would stop the breaking of the seals, yet in actuality, Lilith was the final seal to break.

So, Ruby was clever and and manipulative, easily tricking Sam to do her bidding. As she was his supply for demon blood, he was willing to believe anything to get more, eating right out of the palm of her bloody hand.

As mentioned though, this clever demon had thought of another idea along the way to ensure that she was to rise to power. She had always considered what would happen if her plans hadn't worked. She knew the Winchesters would surely kill her if something went wrong and they found out. So, she came up with a backup plan, just in case Lucifer wasn't freed from Hell.

Sam was the boy with the demon blood, so he had demon within him. He was strong, filled with great power and will.

Ruby was once a witch, and she still remembered some of her spells and crafts, and with this knowledge she formed a brilliant idea. There could be a new ruler if Lucifer wasn't freed. Oh hell, this wouldn't be back up, this could just be an addition to the original plan... Still, if freeing Luci didn't work, this would work too.

She could create something new. A new lord. Or, perhaps as some might call it, the _Antichrist_. He would be Lucifer's heir. Something so incredibly strong and powerful... And all she needed was Sam.

Ruby's backup plan was about to take place. She was about to cast her little spell on Sam. She was going to be loved, worshipped... She was loyal to Lucifer and now he would praise her for it. She would create an heir for him, and it would come from none other than the Boy With Demon Blood. It would be so powerful and strong, able to control anything it wished... Be able to kill and destroy anything in its path.

She knew the words, it would be so incredibly easy, all she had to do was say them, let Sam drink, and the deed would be done...

Ruby knew it had been weeks since Sam had last drank her blood. She had intentionally held out on him just to make him crave it more. Now he would be wanting it more than ever and would not hold back as he drank his fill. All he wanted was to be stronger, yet she knew that he craved the taste as well…

"Ruby..."

She looked to see Sam coming into the hotel room, looking grimly at her. He didn't bother to turn on the lights. He never did when they did this. He always kept the lights off while they did their awful deeds... He would always feel disgusted with himself when he drank the thick, red liquid... yet he craved the taste of it... the warm feeling of it flowing down his throat…

"Hey, Sam." She greeted him slyly, approaching the bed, waiting for him.

He approached her slowly, pulling out his pocket knife to spill the blood with.

She lead him to the bed, waiting as patiently as possible to get her plan under way. Sam eased himself onto the edge of the bed, feeling slightly uneasy, but eager to have the demon blood flowing through him once again. She moved and sat on his lap, her knees bending and laying on the edge of the bed, sitting straight and looking him in the eye. She pricked the knife from Sam's hands slowly, making his anticipation rise. She revealed the blade and made a thin cut on her forearm. He gave her one last glance, looking for confirmation. She gave him a nod, his signal to grab her arm and start drinking.

She laid a hand on his back, pulling him closer to her. His tongue tentatively touched her skin as he sucked on the fresh wound. The blood flowed into his mouth, warm and thick and swirled down his throat in a rush. His hunger was overtaking him as he drank quickly, seeming so needy for her.

She smiled and pet his hair lightly, happy to see Sam so eager to take in more blood. Her fingers danced delicately across his head, slowly stroking his hair before resting on the back of his neck. She enjoyed this greatly, more than she liked to admit. The feeling of Sam sucking and drinking out her blood was surprisingly _good._ All she wanted was to ravish in the feel of it, but she had other concerns at the moment. Now was the time. The time for the spell... All Sam needed to do was keep drinking…

_"Hic puer erit sanguis creata a daemone pueri, scilicet Antichristus, et recte non solum aer filium suum unigenitum..."_ Ruby whispered softly as she kept stroking his hair.

Sam didn't bother to stop drinking and question what she did. He couldn't bring himself to care, the taste of the blood having captured him in a trance of need and want... And through his fiendish sucking and swallowing, he failed to notice something entering within him. Something within the blood that he had swallowed without a care in the world.

Ruby had done it. The Antichrist was within Sam now. Carefully delivered, and now settling within his stomach, it would change his body to fit its accommodations, creating a space for it to grow. Sam would now have a new burden to carry, and a very dangerous one at that…

"That's enough..." Ruby said, starting to feel slightly light headed from the blood loss. It took Sam a few seconds to let go, to slow down and stop and pull away. Blood dripped from his bottom lip, his hand coming to his face and wiping at his mouth. He looked up at her, Ruby still smiling.

Ruby caressed the side of his face gently, Sam still feeling a major buzz from the feeding looked to her with lust blown eyes. A jolted Sam found his way to pinning her down on the bed, stripping her of her clothing, as well as his own. Sam was always extremely rough with her, having so much energy with the extra blood flowing through him. Ruby didn't mind this at all though, it was extremely pleasurable for her to be handled in this way... Though she did fear she might become too attached to Sam. She tried her best not to have a soft spot for him, but she honestly couldn't help it... What they had together... it was, interesting. Ruby feared she would become too attached to him, too attached to the feel of him drinking her dry, too attached to the rough sex, and too attached to the way he looked at her. The way he touched her, and the way he trusted her…

She tipped her head back in a long moan as he nipped along her neck and his slightly shaky hands ran up her sides. He whispered sweet nothings to her that nearly made her cold heart clench as she watched his eyes fill with so much love. He gripped her hips tightly when he finally entered her, only pausing for a quick breath before taking on a brutal pace. Ruby quickly wrapped her arms around him to keep up, her hands twisting into his hair as she cried out and moaned loudly.

It was always so animalistic when they did this. Sam seemed to let himself slip completely into his darker self as he pumped into her, seeming to not even care if he hurt her. She moaned his name when she heard him groaning louder, knowing that he was getting close to his release. As if on cue he gave a final moan of her name before spilling inside of her. She followed suit, crying out her pleasure. They stayed like that a moment longer, Sam panting loudly before rolling over and pulling her close to his chest, the gentlest thing he had done since she had arrived.

She nearly felt guilty for doing this to Sam... But it was for the best. It would be such a powerful being, and it would be growing within Sam. She knew what it would do to the Winchester, it would harbor within him, make him ill and crave demon blood so much more...

Ruby laid in the bed next to Sam, stroking his hair softly still. Sam was in a deep sleep after what he had done to her. He had completely wore himself out, and was sound asleep now, still unaware of the Antichrist blooming inside him.

She let her hand slide from his hair to his stomach, touching it softly and gently, already sensing the young one at bay within Sam. A smile lit on her face as she thumbed over the skin and let her eyes flutter. She nustled close to Sam, letting her head lay on his chest, soon falling into a peaceful slumber...


	2. Chapter 2

**Wicked Intentions**

**Chapter Two**

Sam woke the next morning extremely early, so much so that the sun hadn't even come up yet. The sky was still dark, and Sam could hear crickets chirping from outside the room. Normally, Sam wouldn't wake up until at least 6:00 AM, when the sky had beautiful shades of colors beaming in the morning, but he found that his partner in bed had awakened him.

He opened his eyes to grimly see Ruby next to him in the darkness. She was wide awake, stroking and caressing Sam gently. Sam wondered vaguely why and how she was awake at such an early hour, but knowing she was a demon, he assumed she probably didn't need too much sleep in the first place. Even if Sam knew it was wrong, he couldn't hide his feelings for Ruby. He cracked a grin at her, his dreary morning tiredness infecting him. Though, as pleasurable as it was, he still felt awful about drinking from her last night, as well as their intimacy they had. Still, he needed her to get stronger, even if he felt so much guilt and regret over it all.

Thinking back to their time together that night, he remembered something a bit out of the ordinary. Something Ruby hadn't ever done before. She had said a few words, Latin, if Sam remembered correctly, though his mind was hazy. He didn't dwell too much on it, figuring it probably didn't matter. People would say crazy things during sex... Even demons apparently.

Sam looked back up at Ruby, who was still gently stroking him. Sam noticed the area she was caressing was also not normal... his stomach. Again, his sleep ridden mind didn't think about it and nustled closer to Ruby. She smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around him, now stroking his head and hair lightly. She whispered soothingly to him, small sushes and occasionally hummed. Sam was still feeling quite drowsy, and having Ruby's warm embrace and comfort seemed to lull him right back to sleep...

"Yo, Sam. Wake up, sleeping beauty."

Sam was awakened yet again, later in the day, and by Dean this time. Sam sat up wearily, blinking his eyes as they were stunned by the light shining through the windows. He let his vision adjust for a few seconds before fully looking around. He glanced at the clock beside the bed on the nightstand, it reading **9:57** **AM**. Sam then noticed the absence of Ruby in his bed, feeling quite relieved that Dean hadn't walked in to see them like that. Sam couldn't imagine what Dean would think upon learning Ruby was still around, not to mention the fact Sam was drinking her blood and having sex with her. Sam knew that if Dean knew about it, he'd disown him and probably treat him like the monster he was...

Sam tried to ignore those thoughts, and focused on the current situation. Dean stood in the kitchen of their hotel room, looking in the fridge eagerly. "Man, is there nothing to eat here? You'd think they'd provide mints or something. This place is better than the usual dumps we check into." Dean complained as he closed the fridge and walked to the middle of the room.

Sam smirked a bit before yawning. "Go get some grub if you're starving." he said mid-yawn.

"Maybe. You should come too. I doubt you ate anything last night, right? What were you doing, huh? Up all night studying I bet." Dean said cockily.

Sam felt a pang of guilt in his head, but ignored it. "Yeah, pretty much... What about you? How did the hunt go?" Sam lied before changing the subject. Dean had gone on an overnight hunt, and left Sam alone in the hotel room. "Well, turns out it was just a spirit messin' around. It took awhile to track down his grave... All night in fact, but, still, just a simple salt and burn."

Sam nodded slowly. "You get hurt or anything?" he questioned.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, not really. Maybe a few bruises from when he tossed me around a bit."

Sam nodded again. "That's good at least." he said, trying to drag on the conversation as long as possible, hoping Dean wouldn't change the topic back to Sam's nightly activities.

Dean walked over to Sam slowly, glancing at the bed and his brother. "So, all you did was study? Seriously? Nerd."

_Dammit, Dean... _Sam thought as the subject resurfaced.

"Uh, yeah... pretty much." Sam lied through his teeth. Dean nodded. "Well, that's funny, because you don't normally sleep shirtless..." Dean remarked, noticing how Sam was completely bare from what he could see. He knew Sam had always preferred to sleep with a shirt on, getting cold in the night sometimes. Dean was like that too, but occasionally he went shirtless. Sam on the other hand liked to be warm in the covers and always wore extra clothing to bed...Unless of course he had a bit of fun the night before; that was always the exception...

Sam stared at Dean nervously, hoping he wouldn't find out about a single thing. _Shit, shit, shit..._

Sam's blank, shocked expression was all that he could manage, fearing Dean had found out everything already. Upon seeing Sam's face, Dean burst out in a chuckle. "So, I'm guessing you didn't just study last night then?"

Sam felt a wave of relief wash over him as Dean laughed. Obviously, Dean wasn't referring to Ruby...

"Uh, yeah..." Sam laughed nervously. Dean sent Sam a grin and chuckled again.

"Have fun then?"

Sam didn't answer at that, having the awkward conversation with his brother about sex not being a favorable topic. "Oh come on, Sam. Lighten up." Dean said at Sam's silence.

Sam chuckled at his brother's humor as Dean walked back to the middle of the room. Dean started to pace a little, feeling his hunger and impatience growing. "Okay, so, how 'bout you get dressed and we get some bites, cause I'm starving."

"Sounds good to me." Sam agreed as he reached for his boxers, which were laying close to the bed, having been abandoned last night in his and Ruby's fiasco. Sam quickly pulled them on under the covers before getting out of the bed, obviously not wanting Dean to see him naked. Sam hastily went to his duffle bag, putting on jeans and a shirt.

"Hey, are we leaving town? You already killed that spirit and all, so, we might as well I guess. Maybe head for Bobby's?" Sam questioned, wondering if he was going to have to pack up his stuff as well.

Dean shrugged and walked over to his bag as well. "Sure, I guess. Nothing keeping us here anyways." he said as he grabbed his belongings and stuffed them into his duffel. The brothers packed up their stuff, and checked out of the hotel in no time flat. They had everything in the Impala, ready to travel once again.

"Alright, how 'bout we head for that diner at the end of town? I saw a sign that said "World's best Pie." C'mon, we gotta check that out." Dean said as soon as they were both settled into the car.

"Dean, you know those are always fakes and it's never really any good at all... And plus you can't eat _pie _for breakfast!"

Dean ignored Sam and started the car. "I'll eat whatever I damn well please for breakfast." he muttered to himself. Sam heard Dean's remark, but chose to ignore it as they headed for the diner. Once they got there, Sam ordered eggs with bacon, while Dean ordered the breakfast burrito, with a pie for dessert. Sam still stood by his opinion that desert can't go with breakfast, but Dean continued to ignore him as he ate his pie. It was better than he expected it to be, and made Sam aware of this. The elder Winchester made his younger sibling have a few bites, and he too was surprised.

After Dean promptly rubbed the fact that the pie was pretty damn good in Sam's face some more, they left, and headed for Bobby's house. They currently had no cases, and wanted to see their adoptive father, given that they hadn't in awhile. Maybe Bobby would have some cases or something so they could occupy themselves with. Dean had the idea of asking Castiel about what he was needed for, wanting to satisfy his curiosity, but he kept shut for now. He hardly wanted to get involved with angel business at the time. For now, he'd stick to the road and head to Bobby's.

Sam, even if he had slept in, he found himself drowsy after an hour or so in the car. Maybe it was the combination of food digesting in his stomach and the warmth beating in through the windows on him... But he felt very weary for some reason, and he wasn't sure why. It was as if something was draining him and taking his energy away, and he could almost feel something odd in him. He chose to ignore it and rest, hoping it'd help his situation. Sam let his eyes shut, and fell into slumber, snoring softly. Dean would look over to check on Sam every once in awhile, just to see if he was alright. He too found it a little odd at how tired Sam was all of the sudden. Sure, Sam would take naps on trips, but not very often. He would usually occupy himself with reading or just enjoying the scenery.

Dean too didn't think anything of it, concluding that Sam had spent too much time with his lady the night before and wore himself out completely. Dean let his thoughts settle and turned up the volume of the music slightly, singing softly along to it while Sam slept and they headed to Bobby's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wicked Intentions**

**Chapter Three**

"So, how've you been, boys?" The familiar voice of Bobby Singer asked his two adopted sons. The boys had drove all the way to Bobby's house, them being due for a visit. Bobby had been happy to see them as usual, and hugged them both. Though, he saw the boredom in them, and noted that they didn't talk of any current events or cases they had so far, aside from the obvious task of taking down Lilith. They didn't have any leads on that, and neither did Bobby at the moment, so they left it be and were set on the smaller tasks of ridding the world of evil.

"We're alright, bored off our asses from lack of cases, wondering if you had anything to throw our way." Dean responded as Bobby went and fetched three beers from the kitchen. "I took care of a local spirit last night, pretty harmless. Took him down in an hour or so."

"Spirit? No demons? Strange." Bobby said as he entered back into the living room, two beers in one hand and the third in the other. "Harmless spirit you said? I dunno about that. Sam, you look pretty tuckered out." Bobby continued as he tossed a beer to both of them, Dean catching his with ease, clicking the top off and taking a cool drink, while Sam barely caught his with clumsy hands and low attentiveness.

"Uh - No, actually, I didn't go with him." Sam said, rubbing his eyes drearily with his free hand and yawning lightly.

"Then what the hell is wrong with you? You look like you just got ran over by a bulldozer." Bobby responded, sounding beyond confused and flabbergasted.

Sam honestly did look exhausted. His eyes were drooping and had large, dark, bags of sleep deprivation beneath them, and he moved sluggish and drowsily.

"I don't know, I'm just tired..." Sam replied, popping open his beer and taking a small sip.

"And you didn't even go hunting last night?"

"No... I just stayed and... researched." Sam answered, in actuality he hadn't researched at all, instead only feeding his secret addiction with Ruby's aid.

"You slept in this morning, even the whole car ride too." Dean added, taking another swig of his beer.

"Sam, are you feelin alright?" Bobby asked with concern wavering in his voice after taking in this information.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"Well, hey, hold on now..." Dean started with a grin and humor in his voice. "Maybe what you did last night wore you out, huh?"

Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance at his brother. "Shut up." he retorted at Dean.

Dean chuckled lightly and slapped Sam lightly on the arm. "C'mon, seriously man."

"What's all this then?" Bobby asked curiously with a mischievous smile.

"Sam hooked up last night. He's being a pussy about it and won't fess up to it, or admit that's why he's tired!"

Sam let his face fall into his hands of sheer embarrassment and a light, crimson blush fell upon his cheeks. Both Bobby and Dean let out light chuckles at Sam's reaction as the younger Winchester still flushed with humiliation.

Bobby stopped chuckling after a moment and patted his shoulder. "I'm glad you're at least having fun again boy, you needed to move on from that demon skank from earlier."

"...What?" Sam asked nervously, even the mention of demons making him fear for Ruby's sake.

"Ruby, don't you remember? You two were BFFs last I saw of her before Lilith smoked her ass." Dean responded to his younger brother.

Sam felt his heart tug at hearing Dean insult Ruby like that, but he didn't react. He simply stayed still, the constant fear of Dean discovering the truth deeply imbedded in him.

"I hope you didn't fuck her, Sammy. If I taught you one thing, it was not to stick your dick in crazy!" Dean continued laughingly.

As Sam's eyes averted them, he swallowed nervously. "Uh, yeah." Guilt weighed heavy on him the more he thought of Ruby, and all that they did in the dark, away and hidden from his family and the good he was raised in. As Bobby and Dean chuckled among themselves, Sam sat and stewed in his emotions. Those awful, awful emotions. He couldn't keep his mind off of Ruby. How much he needed her, and craved her every second of every day. How much he needed the vital blood in her, and how much he ravished in that taste. Though, one thought overcame the rest, and Sam's head wandered to Dean. His brother, and what he'd think of all this. Sam knew he would be far from happy.

He ran a hand through his shaggy hair and let out a sigh. Dean would never accept what he'd been doing over the past few months while he was dead. The feedings, the sex, all of it, would be viewed as a betrayal to him. He felt his stomach clench as he looked to his hands, he was doing this for Dean though, so that he could kill Lilith and fix all of this... Right? That's all it was. Just getting stronger to kill Lilith. Though, Sam couldn't fool himself. No, he knew it was more than that, he knew it wasn't just revenge on the white eyed demon for killing Dean. He knew it wasn't to stop her from breaking the seals. It was all the power he felt surging through him when he drank, the buzzing, charging, amazing feeling he always felt when he neared Ruby now. It wasn't just to stop Lilith anymore, it was an addiction, one he couldn't, and wouldn't stop.

He could feel guilt eating away at him, making his stomach twist and ache. This wasn't supposed to be the way things went, he wasn't supposed to get addicted like this... That had never been apart of Ruby's inital plan with him. She wasn't supposed to be his drug, but it was too late for any of that now. He leaned back, closing his eyes, maybe some sleep would help him to regain his thoughts and get over what ever was making him so tired.

"Sammy? You okay, man?" Dean asked his sibling, eyes drawn to him. Sam was leaning back in the couch, eyes fluttering shut until he heard his name, then rousing drearily.

"I-I'm up... Sorry, I'm exhausted..." Sam yawned as he sat up groggily.

Dean nodded slowly, and looked to his little brother. "Are you sure you're okay though? We can stay here for a few days if you'd prefer." he suggested, seeing something odd was going on with his Sammy.

"Stay as long as you need to, boys. You ain't got any other leads, besides, you both look like you need some rest, especially you, Sam." Bobby joined in, happy to have his foster sons stay any time.

Sam smiled back at Bobby, always appreciative towards him. "Thank you, Bobby. If it's okay, I'm gonna go take a nap or something." he admitted wearily.

"Jesus, what's wrong with you? Go get some rest, sleep will help heal you right up... Heal whatever is turning you into a snail. Your hooker last night pound you too hard or something?" Bobby grinned cockily at the young hunter.

Sam shook his head, ignoring their teasing for the thousandth time. "No, I just feel... off. I think you're right, sleep will help..." he agreed tiredly.

Bobby and Dean both laughed again as Sam headed into the other room, searching for somewhere to rest. Sam quickly found the spare bedroom Bobby always kept nice and tidy, and found himself quickly crawling into the bed. His mind had gone numb, and his shoulders felt loose and jello-like. His eyelids felt heavier than they had ever felt before, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light, already having fallen into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I can't express how overjoyed I am at the feedback I've gotten! Thank you guys so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**Wicked Intentions**

**Chapter Four**

"I _need _it."

Sam sent a fierce and intense glare to Ruby, who stood slouching against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a very impatient and annoyed look upon her face as she returned the stare to Sam. Rolling her eyes, she sighed and replied to him.

"You're getting really needy, you know that?"

It was three days later, and Sam had called Ruby in the middle of the night. Something awoke in him, startled and _hungry_. He didn't understand it, but he supposed that his addiction to her was making him want her. Still, he usually didn't need to drink this often. He could go a week at most and be fine without her blood in him. It seemed now he felt immense cravings for it, a deep need in him telling him to get to her, no matter what it would take.

Sam had taken every precaution he could to ensure that neither Bobby or Dean would discover her in the late of night. He had broken the devil's trap that hid underneath the rug at the front door, ensuring Ruby would be able to get in. He then called her, asking her to aid him in his hunger, and she came. Annoyed as she was from his request, she knew why he was doing this. It was the child. She knew his cravings would increase, needing her blood to feed the little one in him to help nourish it and make sure it was growing well. She put aside her annoyance from the sudden late night cravings from Sam, and decided she was going to provide for her child at all costs.

"I know, I'm sorry." Sam apologized, avoiding eye contact for a few seconds, then looking back up at her with pitiful eyes. "I just- I need it Ruby..."

She gave him a sly smirk and pushed herself off the wall with ease and approached him. "I know. It's okay, Sam." she smiled at him, nearing closer to the Winchester. Sam felt something ticking in him as she approached, something filled with lust and want. He restrained himself from jumping on her and slicing open her arm then. Ruby let her hand dance over his, fingers touching lightly over his palm. Her fingers clasped his ever so gently, and she held his hand, leading him to the bed slowly. Sam breathed deeply, ever fiber in his being focused on keeping control of his animalstic wants and needs. As they went to the bed, Ruby pressed herself against Sam, leaning up to let her lips touch his. He reluctantly let her do so, and after a few seconds, he closed his eyes and returned it back to her.

Sam always felt guilty when kissing her, or even _loving_ her. He knew he only needed her for her blood, but they still continued to have these flings and intimate moments. He felt that he was growing too close to her, and that she was becoming too comfortable with him... Perhaps it wasn't just the want and need for the blood anymore, maybe it was something more than that.

His hands moved over and onto her body, riding up her back and under her shirt. They went down onto her hips as he searched for the knife in her pocket, finding it and pulling it out gently. His hands were shaking with anticipation and excitement as he pulled the knife to him and held it for her to see. Their lips broke away from each other, and she glanced at the knife in his hand and smiled. He gave her their confirming glance, and pushed her onto his bed. Springs squeaked as their bodies fell onto the bed, and Sam hovered over her, pinning her arms to the mattress. Raising a hand, he revealed the blade. Carefully and slowly, he made a thin cut on her inner forearm. He seemed to do so with delicate precision, almost as if not to hurt her. This of course would be one of the gentlest actions he would take upon her that night, losing control quickly and letting his hunger take over soon after.

The cut was thin, yet very deep as well. Ruby winced at the pain, but immediately, Sam crashed against her, lips sucking fiendishly at her skin. This brought her pleasure beyond words, Ruby drowning out the rest of the world in her orgasmic trance that Sam provided. She rolled her head over her shoulders as Sam's tongue dabbed at her, and his teeth nipped at her skin, eager to taste more of her sweet blood. Throwing her head back onto the mattress, she tried her absolute hardest to suppress her small moans of arousal, but found a few slipped past her lips quietly in gentle whimpers.

This continued for what felt like an eternity to Ruby, and she soon found herself lightheaded. She had barely kept track how how long Sam had been latched onto her, and she suddenly felt very woozy and dizzy now. As surprising as it was to realize how much Sam had taken in, she knew Sam needed to be stopped. "Sammy, that's enough." she said softly to him, head moving to look at him. Apparently, Sam had either not heard her, or chose to ignore her, as he kept on with his lips glued to her wound.

"Sammy, let go." Came the second attempt, with more firmness in Ruby's voice and a slight pull away from Sam. She was only returned with Sam pulling her back, pressing her harder into the mattress and pulling her closer. His hands gripped tightly onto her arm, harshly holding her in place, putting all his weight onto her. Sam's tongue kept dancing along Ruby's skin, eventually becoming more violent and aggressive. The tiny nipping turned into biting, and Ruby let out a small yelp of mixed surprise and pain when she felt his teeth dig into her.

"Sam!" she cried, pulling away again. "Sam, let go!" Her cries almost sounded scared and frightened. Though, nothing could match the shock she felt at Sam's actions. He had always been so careful and cautious with her, nervous to drink from her. Even in his trances where he lost control, it had never gotten this bad. He had always listened to her, and now he seemed completely unreachable. Ruby cringed at the pain surging in her arm as Sam bit down and drew more blood. Ruby breathed heavily, struggling to pry herself away from Sam, and finally, his grip loosened and she broke from him.

She pulled her arm close to her chest, and shut her eyes tightly in fear of what Sam would do to her. She felt his ragged breath hit her in heavy waves, and she could feel his limbs trembling against her as he still hovered over her body on the mattress. After a few seconds of pure, deafening silence, she cracked open an eye to look up at her violent lover. To her surprise, she watched his changing expression. It wasn't one of anger or hatred, but fear and horror. She opened both eyes and turned her head to look at him fully. But he wasn't looking back at her. His eyes were unfocused and staring into blank space, his mind obviously trying to comprehend what he had just done. Sam almost seemed frozen in his place, trembling with fear still and his breaths becoming shaky and shallow.

The distrust in Ruby's eyes had dissipated, and she stared questionably at the Winchester, wondering what his next actions would be. To her further surprise, he seemed to crumble and break, tears falling from his eyes and his breaths quickening in short wisps as his throat clenched tightly. He was sobbing, breaking down in an instant, leaving Ruby at loss of what to do. Acting quickly, she scooted up on the bed to a sitting position, and pulled Sam close. She pulled his head to her chest, and immediately his sobs seemed to worsen, sounding choked and strained. He finally let himself go, and his broken sobs came crashing down against his wall of stability. She felt how tense his shaking body was, worrying deeply for him. Ruby laid a gentle hand behind his head, stroking his hair softly. Her hands no longer were used for murder and evil, now they became soft and caring as her hands rode onto his back and smoothed over him lightly.

Gentle shushes and whispers slipped from her lips as she held Sam there, feeling him start to relax in her embrace. Though, his sobbing did not let up. He struggled to breathe properly as he hyperventilated and choked on his ragged breaths. Ruby shut her eyes slowly, nearly rocking Sam back and forth trying to soothe him.

"It's okay, Sammy. It's all okay."

After awhile, Sam seemed to calm, and his sobs dissipated and dissolved away. He no longer shook with fear, and he sat and stewed in his thoughts of anguish in Ruby's embrace. He was disgusted and sickened with himself, and felt so much guilt over biting into Ruby. He shut his eyes tightly in malice over his actions, and leaned into Ruby. They now sat back against the headboard, Sam laying with his head on her abdomen, the rest of his bulk and long legs limp on the bed. Ruby hadn't stopped smoothing her hands over him, and found herself humming lightly to further calm Sam. His body seemed to relax, but his mind was at war with itself, fighting and screaming at him at how much of a _monster _he was.

Sam buried his head into Ruby, shutting his eyes tightly trying to wash away the pounding in his skull. A tiny whimper grew from his throat, only resulting in Ruby shushing him lightly and rubbing at his back again in more attempts to comfort. "It's all okay, Sam." Her voice danced in his ears, and it sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world to him at that moment, even the slightest thought of doubt in his mind dissolving. He didn't see her as the sick scum of demon stuffed inside a meatsuit that she was then, only feeling affection and love for her. This embrace he shared with her was warm, his fears abating more and more the longer he sat with his demon. It was comforting and consoling, the warmth they shared making him feel sleep start to infect him as his eyes drooped every few seconds, finally bringing to his eyes shut once more, this time to fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**Please make sure to review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wicked Intentions**

**Chapter Five**

"Do you think he's okay?"

Dean looked up at Bobby suddenly, confusion in his expression from the elder hunter's sudden statement. "Who?"

"Sam, ya idjit. He's always been an early riser, and it's nine-thirty now. He normally would have been up hours ago." Bobby said, concern practically dripping from his voice.

Him and Dean were sitting on the couch, and it was indeed **9:30** in the morning. Well, **9:34** to be exact. The air smelled of bedhead, and stubble was dotted over the chins and jaws of the men in the room. The sunshine was peeking through small spots in the blinds covering the windows, and the birds could be heard freshly chirping in the outside world. Bobby had already made coffee to aid the household awaken fully with caffeine jolting and running through their systems. Though, he had been oddly confused when he woke at the slim hours of **7:00 AM** to find a lack of the younger of his adopted sons. Usually, Sam was awake at early hours, but in the few days they had been staying at Bobby's, he had seemed extremely and overly exhausted. It struck Bobby as very strange, and it had gotten him quite worried for Sam's well-being and health.

"Look, I dunno what's going on with him, but I think he deserves some extra sleep." Dean answered, leaning back into the sofa as he relaxed. "We hardly get any shut-eye, you know that. Maybe he's just crashed or somethin'. He'll be fine once he gets recharged."

Bobby's jaw stiffened and clenched as he struggled with his fatherly concern. "But you don't just randomly get tuckered out like that!"

"Well," Dean started with a light chuckle playing with a smile on his lips. "I'm still going with his hooker wearing him out."

Bobby nodded uncertainly, still having slight worries for Sam. "I hope you're right."

Dean gave a huff of annoyance and disbelief at the elder hunter's stubbornness. "Bobby, seriously! What else could it be?"

"Mono?"

"That's insane. Isn't that contagious or somethin'?"

"Yep, that's what's got me so worried."

"If it's contagious, why don't we have it?"

"..." Bobby stayed silent, head ducked towards the floor as Dean appeared to win their argument.

"Only proves my point! He's fine, Bobby."

Bobby sighed and shook his head wearily. "You could argue with a brick wall." he groaned before standing from his seat on the couch and heading into the kitchen for yet another cup of bitter coffee.

* * *

"...Ruby?"

Sam's eyes slowly opened, the sunlight beating in through the windows and blinding him as he awoke. His sleep ridden mind tried to process what had happened and where his lover was. Though, it only took him a few moments to figure out that she was gone, having abandoned him like she always did after their nightly affairs.

There was some sort of longing in him for her, wanting to be with her again. Perhaps it was just his lust for her blood. But, currently, he didn't feel any cravings for it at all. Sam supposed last night's event fed him up quite well and had hopefully satisfied him for awhile. Sam hoped dearly that he wouldn't do that to her again. He felt utterly disgusted with himself, as he normally did after he spent time with Ruby... But things seemed much worse this time. Guilt weighed heavily on his shoulders as he remembered vivid images in his mind of the crimson blood dripping from his lips after he had bitten into her arm.

Sam rose from the bed slowly, trying to take his mind off of everything that was crowding and torturing his brain. Sam decided coffee would help calm and soothe him, preparing to head to the kitchen. He tried to move carefully with ease as he felt an odd, aching in his stomach that he didn't want to provoke to hurt further.

_Overstuffed..._ Sam thought, laying a hand on his abdomen, trying to get the aching to settle and stop. Something told him it wasn't just from overeating... Er, overdrinking. His body showed no physical signs of being full at all as his stomach was still as flat as ever. It was a strange cramp that he hadn't felt before, and he was left unsure and confused over what the cause was.

Paying no mind to it for the time being, he decided to go to the living room to see if Dean and Bobby were awake. Though, at **9:41**, he was positive they were up and about. Sam had a brief thought of his brother and foster father being concerned about his sleeping patterns. He had been immensely tired the past few days, and Sam honestly didn't know why his system was so screwed up either. Still though, he tried to ignore it, hoping it was simply all a side effect of the demon blood and not something more serious.

* * *

"There you are." Bobby greeted, seeing the messy bed-head emerge from his room and trudging into the living room with a drowsy yawn. "About time, we were wonderin' if somethin' happened to ya." he chuckled.

Sam tried to rub the sleep from his eyes as he took a seat on the couch next to his brother. Dean glanced at Sam with a humored smile playing on his lips. "Dude, you're wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Did you pass out last night?"

Sam nodded tiredly. "Yeah, guess so..." He seemed unable to answer any of the questions properly, as he was too groggy to think. Still, he remained just the right amount of alertness to keep his secret about Ruby and not mention any of his nightly activities to his family.

"...Hey, uh, Bobby?" Sam started quietly, perking the elder's attention. "Do you have any Advil?" The ache in his abdomen was still pestering him relentlessly, and it was honestly quite painful.

"You look like you've got a bad hangover, boy... But yeah, I do. What's the matter?" Bobby answered, concerned over Sam implying he was in some form of pain. This alerted Dean too, and he looked over at Sam, examining him and trying to pinpoint what was wrong.

"My stomach is killing me." Sam answered in a light groan, wondering if the previously consumed demon blood wasn't agreeing with him.

"You sure an Advil will fix that?"

"It's a painkiller, I'll take two if I need to." Sam reassured.

"Maybe you just need something to eat." Dean remarked, looking at Sam with light concern in his expression. Dean was becoming a little worried, hoping Sam wasn't sick with some sort of illness. If that was the case, Dean would be going into big-brother-mode and would tend to his sick little brother immediately.

"No, I'm not hungry. It doesn't hurt like that. Food doesn't cure everything, Dean." Sam retorted, laying and leaning back into the sofa tiredly, a hand still pressed to his aching stomach.

"What does it hurt like then?" Bobby questioned as he lifted from the couch as he walked into the kitchen to retrieve some medicine for Sam.

"I dunno. It's just really bad cramps. My insides feel sore."

Dean chewed on his lip in his concern, reaching a hand out to Sam's forehead. After a few seconds, he determined that Sam might have been sick. "You're feelin' a little warm, buddy."

Sam squirmed away from Dean's hand, huffing an annoyed sigh at him coupled with an intense glare. "Maybe you're just cold."

"I feel fine, you're the one who's been sleeping late and apparently having stomach cramps."

"Shut up." Sam growled before Bobby came back into the living room, handing a glass of water to Sam along with two Advils.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam replied with gratitude before downing the pills quickly with a few gulps of water.

"You sure you're alright though? Bobby asked, sitting down near Dean, reaching for his coffee on the table once more.

Sam shrugged his shoulders uncertainly at Bobby's question. "I just woke up and felt bad."

"Did you feel okay last night?"

This sent Sam on another one of his guilt trips, his mind fighting a nuclear war against itself. He tried his absolute hardest to avoid thinking about the night before... About how he was so aggressive and rough with Ruby... How he ignored her cries and pressed her into the bed. How he bit into her and drank until she forced him away. He almost found himself crying from those conflicting thoughts, his eyes starting to itch and burn from oncoming tears that were ready to spill. With pure will power, he forced his tears away, holding out until they disappeared, resulting in a burning headache of strained emotions.

"Y-Yeah, no. I was fine last night." Sam replied after a moment, stuttering with a heavy intake of breath.

His stuttering and nervousness resulted in Bobby and Dean to both look at him silently. The two of them could already tell something was wrong, and that he was definitely not telling the truth. "Quit lyin'. What's wrong?" Bobby said to him a bit forcefully, but he could feel something was legitimately bothering Sam. Something emotionally, which was an area the Winchesters seemed to be constipated in.

The elder hunter sat next to Sam on the opposite side of him, leaving Sam stuck in the middle between his brother and foster-father. Bobby laid a gentle hand on Sam's back, smoothing over his shirt lightly in an attempt to comfort him. Normally, he wouldn't be so soft on one of his boys when he knew they were straight-up lying to him, but something just didn't seem right. Sam nearly seemed on the verge of tears here, and Bobby decided doing things calmly was the best approach.

Dean, of course, was wondering was wrong too. All of Sam's little telltale signs were there. The constant hopping, bouncing of his knee, a nervous little twitch of moving his leg to try and take his mind off of things. His breathing, it was shaky, like he was struggling with his own thoughts, feelings, and emotions and getting choked up over something. How tense his muscles were. Dean was seated next to him and was able to feel how stiff and rigid Sam was, and even if he hadn't been _that_ close to him, Sam was visibly tensed up as well. All these little signs Dean had picked up over the years were proving to be beneficial as always as he suddenly knew something was really wrong with Sam. Not just physically, but emotionally too.

"...I just don't feel good." Sam responded. Well, it wasn't a lie, he really didn't feel good. Those Advils hadn't done anything yet, which Sam supposed was normal. He was a a big guy, and it probably would have taken awhile for the medicine to fully work on him. But still, the pains in his gut were twisting and turning inside him, stabbing him aggressively and putting him into more anguish. Still, that wasn't the main problem of course. He had to keep his emotions in check, if he didn't Bobby and Dean would keep pestering him about it. Maybe he'd be able to pass it off as the physical pains... Which, again, wasn't a lie, he was aching and sore. If he had paid more attention to his own body rather than his thoughts, he would have been curled up in a pain in attempts to block out the awful stabbing.

Dean glanced at Bobby worriedly, his eyes meeting the elder hunter's over the shaggy mess of Sam's hair. They exchanged their concerns in their silent eye contact. Bobby still had a hand rested on Sam's back, and he continued to rub at his back to try and help with whatever was wrong. He too noticed how tensed up Sam felt, the stiffness of Sam's muscles becoming obvious as he made an attempt to ease him with the rubbing.

Still, Bobby bit his lip and remained silent over that for the time being. Sam wasn't going to open up about his emotions just yet. It all usually came out in a huge burst whenever he let it simmer and build up inside him. Bobby usually hated when those times happened for either of the boys, but he didn't have too much of a say in the matter. All those years of hardship taught them both to hide whatever feelings they had and to keep them bottled up. Of course, those emotions had to come out eventually, and when they did it was always in an uproar of sobbing or fits of rage. It wasn't ideal to Bobby, but he knew that when it did happen eventually, Sam would need to talk with someone about it, and usually that person was Dean or Bobby, or both occasionally.

So, he let it be, deciding provoking and bothering Sam further wasn't going to help. He didn't know if Dean had the same idea as him, though, it was unlikely that Dean was going to give up on the situation before one of the brothers was pissed off enough to storm out of the room.

"Can I getcha anything? A heating pad or something?" Bobby asked Sam softly, rubbing at his back more. Sam was shaky again, breathing deeply and his entire body seeming to rattle at the breath. "...Yeah, that'd be awesome." he replied wearily, nodding a little. This sent Bobby off the couch to go and find a heating pad and possibly some more medicine in case Sam needed it.

"Are you okay? You're shaking." Dean said to his brother, glancing at him with concern.

"I really just don't feel good, Dean." Sam said quietly to him. He sounded more honest this time, as his pain had seemed to increase quickly in just a few minutes. It left him unable to think or concentrate on his thoughts. He couldn't even worry over the Ruby situation. The pain was so distracting he couldn't focus on anything really, except the pain. He felt himself leaning forward on the couch, his chest nearly meeting his knees as he curled up a little, his arms wrapping around his midsection.

"Hey... C'mon, don't die on me." Dean said, half-jokingly, hoping his humor might help in some way. He decided to reach and feel at Sam's forehead again, wondering if Sam was sick as he had hypothesized before. Sam still had a light fever, the warmth radiating off of him lightly. It felt a bit more intense though, like his fever was growing almost. "Sammy, I think you're sick." Dean determined.

Sam didn't respond, his focus still drifting away from him as the pain consumed and numbed his mind. Though, even if he didn't have a clue as to what was happening to his body, it was quite obvious to someone who knew. As the antichrist was burrowing in his body, making itself at home, it was adjusting things. Moving around Sam's internal organs, preparing to make a spot for it to gestate inside of the Winchester. That was the cause of those horrid cramps Sam was in, and the fever seemed to just be a side effect. Sam's body didn't know what to make of things, and it was fighting fire with fire. In this case, the firefight resulted in an inferno that heated Sam's body temperature like a furnace. This new little thing in Sam's body was enough to trip all the alarms and send his immune system into panic. All of this was prematurely caused from the excess demon blood, making the little one develop very quickly.

Though, how amazed Ruby would be when she discovers her little one's astounding progress... She'd surely feel the changes in Sam's organs the next feeding when she probes his stomach with her hands, as she had been doing the past few visits. This would only prompt her to feed Sam more, knowing the little creature inside him would need lots of nourishment at the rate it was growing.

This of course went all unknown to Sam. It went unknown to Bobby and Dean too. Though, with dear time they'd all discover the secret inside Sam eventually...


	6. Chapter 6

**Wicked Intentions**

**Chapter Six**

The aching, throbbing, stretching pain hadn't stopped. It was nearly the end of the week, and Dean had been very persistent on taking care of Sam. Taking his temperature, making him soup, and making him rest. Sam's temperature was still a little heated like it had been a few days previous. Getting Sam to rest and sleep wasn't a struggle as he was still feeling immensely tired and drained. Still, Dean was having a tough time doubled with quite a lot of frustration over what was wrong with Sam. His and Bobby's initial guess of mono didn't seem to add up, cramps and a fever not common with it. Bobby hypothesized it was just a head cold, but none of them were quite sure what it was.

Still, even if it was three days later, the pain was still there, clinging onto Sam like life support. Sam couldn't understand it, trying to ignore it as best as he could, but it was constantly there. Twisting and turning slowly in his gut, they were awful cramps he couldn't describe. It kept him awake at night despite how tired he was, like he was currently. It was verging on **1 AM**, and as exhausted and drained as he had been for nearly an entire week, he couldn't even bat an eye as the pain surged through him.

That wasn't the only thing bothering him. His hunger was pestering him in the back of his mind. His hunger for _Ruby_. He craved her blood with a fierce passion, slightly alarmed over how much he had been needing to drink from her recently. The week before his strange exhaustion began, he could go weeks on end without having to drink her sustenance. He was considering calling her again, hoping she wouldn't become too worried or concerned for him... Or worse, hold out on him. Still, Sam didn't think she would, Ruby seemed eager to feed him.

* * *

Stealthily sneaking into the living room had taken some effort for Sam. It shouldn't have, he was a trained hunter and was very skilled in this aspect. All the cramping in his stomach made this process very difficult though, causing Sam to stop and pace his breathing and clutch a hand to his gut before continuing on his journey. Sam made his way to the door, lifting the rug with one hand, his other still clutched to his belly. Quickly, he smudged the devil's trap slightly to ensure Ruby would be able to enter. Moving the rug back over the devil's trap, he started to head back to his room. He wasn't as tense now, feeling that if anyone caught him, he could just say he was in the kitchen or something innocent. If he had been caught smudging the devil's trap under the door, Bobby and Dean wouldn't be happy. Sam knew they were already suspicious. They were clearly suspicious of his emotional state, but he doubted even their worst assumptions would come anywhere close to the truth. Or... maybe they did. Maybe they thought the emotional trauma was guilt, like it _really was. _Sam couldn't help but stress over it, all the thoughts and possibilities. His family was far from stupid, but so far, they didn't seem to suspect anything... Which Sam was extremely grateful for.

_Just calm down. This is stupid, there hasn't been anything to suggest that Ruby is even still alive, let alone me and her have been... Doing things... _Sam thought to himself as he neared his room, still holding his stomach gingerly. He wasn't going to ask Ruby to heal whatever illness it was, though he did have concerns that maybe the demon blood was making him hurt. He did intend to ask her about that, though he doubted it. _It hasn't made me feel weird or anything in all this time I've been drinking it. Why would it now?_

Sam entered his room, opening the door and shutting it quietly to ensure Dean and Bobby wouldn't hear him up and about. He walked over to his nightstand, grabbing his phone and dialing Ruby's number. Holding it to his ear, he waited to hear her voice. Within a few seconds, she picked up and answered.

"Sam?"

"Hey, Ruby." he said, almost huffing out his nervousness, sighing wearily.

"What's wrong?" she asked, already hearing the distress in his voice.

"I- uh... I need it." he confessed quickly.

There was a moment of silence, petrifying Sam, making him fear she'd hold out on him and refuse to give him some. Though, after a deafening few seconds of pure silence, he could have sworn he heard her _laugh _quietly. "Sure, Sammy."

She hung up immediately, the line going dead just moments before she appeared in Sam's room. She popped up near him, a slick smile already on her lips as she stared at the Winchester. "You're getting very hungry, Sam." she said, grabbing his attention. Sam turned around to see her approaching him, using that same sly, seductive walk she always did. His expression stiffened, feeling slightly guilty and embarrassed over his hunger. "...Yeah, I uh- I don't really know why I need it so badly, but-"

"Ssh, it's okay. It's all okay." she shushed, moving closer to him. "It just means you're getting stronger."

Of course, that wasn't what it really meant. Yes, he was developing his powers, but most of that blood was going directly to the little monster nestled inside of him, feeding it and nurturing it gracefully. Ruby could see it clear as day, the small flicker of demonic life sparking inside of Sam. The ebbing smoke mixed with what little human was in it. The human bit was from Sam obviously, but the majority was _all demon. _The thought made her giddy with excitement, and prideful in the powerful being she had created.

Sam didn't know what to think of that statement. Part of him was relieved that it wasn't anything serious, another part of him was joyful to be growing stronger, but another hard to silence part of him was _frightened. _He was frightened of the need to consume more and more as he grew more powerful, feeling awful and guilty on top of fearing that the situation would get out of hand. _No, I've got to get stronger so I can kill Lilith. _Sam reassured himself, trying to ignore his worries and bring his attention back to Ruby. "Uh, good... good... There's also something else I've got to ask."

"Yes?" she responded, moving closer to him, her hands crawling to Sam's hands, clasping around them gingerly.

"I've been feeling really weird stuff lately. Bad stomach pains, and Dean says I've had a fever too... I just wanna know if it's related to the demon blood at all."

Ruby's face contorted in confusion and shock as the words rang in her ears. The immediate shock of Sam asking such a question took her completely off guard, hoping dearly he hadn't discovered about the Anti-Christ. Though, she quickly regained herself, answering, "...No, it shouldn't make you sick. Maybe you've got a cold or some other weird thing you humans are so prone to."

Sam nodded, concern marring his expression. "Right, okay. Sorry, we just haven't been able to figure it out. Dean and Bobby are worried about it, that's all. You were human once, don't you remember what being sick felt like?" Sam explained, then joked lightly with a chuckle lingering in his voice.

Ruby rolled her eyes, ignoring the question. She preferred not to think of her human past, fully embracing and loving her current demonic state. Even as a demon, she still couldn't hide her concern for Sam. "Are you okay? How badly does it hurt?" Ruby questioned. As much as she hated to admit, she had feelings for him. Strange, gushy, warm feelings. Feelings that made her happy at the thought of the Winchester, and feelings that made her uneasy when Sam was hurt.

"It's been hurting a lot, actually. At night especially." Sam replied, ducking his head a bit.

"Like right now?"

"...Yeah."

Ruby's eyes darted down to Sam's abdomen, her hands quickly going to his stomach. Her fingertips brushed against the fabric of his shirt, but immediately she felt the Anti-Christ's presence. As gleeful as that made her feel, she was deterred that Sam was experiencing pain because of her. She moved her hands more, palms pressing against his flat stomach. She could already feel the changes. His organs had shifted, making room for the sac that had formed. The sac, a _phony uterus _if you will, held the precious cargo that Ruby had created. She was surprised at the growth, it was happening much faster than a normal pregnancy. Though, it wasn't exactly your average pregnancy...

Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he watched Ruby. "I'm okay, really. What are you doing?" he asked. It was plain odd how she had been very touchy-feely on his stomach lately.

"Nothing. I can't heal you or anything, I'm not an angel, sweetheart." she snapped, hoping to make him momentarily forget her prying his abdomen.

She knew it struck Sam as odd, and the thought of him questioning it made her incredibly nervous, though she hid it well. The thought of him finding out wrecked her nerves with anxiety and fear of what the Winchesters would do to her. Of course, Sam would find out eventually when it started to show, but Ruby hoped to let the peace last a bit longer and enjoy the time she had left of Sam trusting her.

Sam nodded uncertainly, but decided not to question it further as Ruby snapped at him. He was oblivious to the situation, not putting the puzzle pieces together. Not figuring out that the first time she began touching his stomach in odd ways was the night before he began to feel unwell, the night before his tiredness and stomach cramps started. He failed to realize that his bloodbank was tricking him and manipulating him. Although, even if she was using him as a host for Lucifer's son, she began to feel regret and guilt, realizing the situation she had put Sam in would put him through agony and pain. Perhaps the two cared for each other, more than either of them would admit. Ruby, feeling her guilt and concern, and Sam enjoying the company of his demon even when he wasn't drinking her blood or having sex with her.

Still, even in Ruby's guilt, she knew that it was too late to get Sam out of the situation. It was for the greater good, it would give Satan an heir to the throne, and she would finally be recognized as Lucifer's most loyal child. She simply ignored her feelings as she continued to care for the being she had created by slicing her arm and feeding Sam, like she _always did. _


	7. Goodbye

I'm officially leaving . Sorry to leave so long without any update or word about what's going on with me. I'm pretty sure I haven't updated any stories in well over a year. Time to make it official that I'll no longer be writing for any of these. I mean, maybe I will one day, but for now, I think not. I just can't do it anymore. I'm discontinuing all my fanfics that were running. Again, maybe one day I'll write for them, but I'm so scared to now. I can't even log onto this account or think about these stories without crying. I'm very sorry to everyone who has loyally followed and reviewed my stories, I love all of you and thank you.

Goodbye.


	8. An Apology

Alright, let me just say, _wow. _I'm overwhelmed by the amount of love and support you guys have thrown back at me from what I posted the other day. I know that it seemed very... Short. Not in just the length sense, but in the sense that I wrote it as if it was really a goodbye, like I'm leaving forever and that there's just a minuscule chance I may return. No, no, no. I'm so sorry that I wrote it like that and that I was so short with you. As I was writing that goodbye note, I felt an urge to write again. I've been feeling it ever since I made the decision to post that. Maybe it's just some rebellious feeling in me trying to get out, but I don't think I'm lacking motivation really. I feel like I'm scared. I didn't know how to describe what I've been feeling, the utter disgust and fear to write, the other day. But I've bothered to think a lot about it now, and honestly, I think I'm afraid. I just got too busy in my life, in school, with everything, and the usual thoughts of ideas that I had for stories started to fade away, and eventually I stopped thinking about it completely. But once it managed to slip back in my mind again months later, I felt so _afraid. _I felt like I'd lost the ability to write. And I still feel that way. I'm just so nervous and fearful to even try to start writing again. I'm afraid that the quality will be bad and not good. I always go back and reread my writing and nitpick it until it's a pile of garbage in my mind. But you know what? I'm going to try to get over that, stop judging myself so hard. You guys seem to like my stories, so I'll write to the best of my ability and leave it at that. Now, yes, this is on a very positive note compared to what I posted the other day, but please remember that I need time to get back into the swing of things. I will try to better myself and my self esteem on my work in this time, and I will hopefully start writing again very soon. Thank you all so much for the love and support you've given me. I hope to get back to you soon :)


End file.
